womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring
Spring is a German women's comics magazine, released annually every summer since 2004. Issues Spring1.jpg|Issue 1: Nachstellungen|link=Spring, Issue 1 Spring2.jpg|Issue 2: Wandlungen|link=Spring, Issue 2 Spring3.jpg|Issue 3: special places|link=Spring, Issue 3 Spring4.jpg|Issue 4: Garten Eden|link=Spring, Issue 4 Spring5.jpg|Issue 5: Alter Ego|link=Spring, Issue 5 Spring6.jpg|Issue 6: Verbrechen|link=Spring, Issue 6 Spring7.jpeg|Issue 7: Happy Ending|link=Spring, Issue 7 Spring8.jpg|Issue 8: Familiensilber|link=Spring, Issue 8 Spring9.jpg|Issue 9: Reineke F. Issue 1 Nachstellungen (Enactments) Contributors Cover by Claudia Ahlering *Natalie Huth *Maria Luisa Witte *Miriam Zadil *Meike Gerstenberg *Catherine Gschwendtner *Susanne Mewing *Larissa Bertonasco *Anneli Schütz *Klara Kußwanze *Anke Feuchtenberger Official blog post Issue 2 Wandlungen (Changes) Contributors Cover by Natalie Huth *claire Lenkova *Claudia Ahlering *moki *Larissa Bertonasco *Katherine Gschwendtner *Maria Luisa Witte *Katrin Bethge *Caroline Löbbert *Katharina Freitag *Barbara Yelin *Lilly Wittenburg *Klara Kußwanze *Almuth Ertl Official blog post Issue 3 special places Contributors Cover by moki *Christina Ackermann *Maria Luisa Witte *Laureline Michon *Natalie Huth *Carolin Löbbert *Barbara Yelin *Almuth Ertl *claire Lenkova *Claudia Ahlering *Melanie Wolter *Larissa Bertonasco Official blog post Issue 4 Garten Eden (Garden of Eden) Contributors Cover by Katharina Gschwendtner *moki *claire Lenkova *Almuth Ertl *Barbara Yelin *Natalie Huth *Larissa Bertonasco *Laureline Michon *Katrin Bethge *Claudia Ahlering *Maria Luisa Witte *Carolin Löbbert Official blog post Issue 5 Alter Ego Contributors Cover by Carolin Löbbert *Stephanie Wunderlich *Almuth Ertl *Barbara Yelin *Paz Boira *Nina Pagalies *claire Lenkova *Jan-Frederik Bandel *Katrin Bethge *Larissa Rode *Ulli Lust *Natalie Huth *Christina Ackermann *Larissa Bertonasco *Maria Luisa Witte *Katharina Gschwendtner Official blog post Issue 6 Verbrechen (Crime) Contributors *Maripol *Barbara Yelin *Susann S. Reck *claire Lenkova *Jan-Frederik Bandel *Stephanie Wunderlich *Kathy Stangl *Judith Mall *Margaret Lindau *Almuth Ertl *Maria Luisa Witte *Nora Krug *Nina Pagalis *Carolin Löbbert Official blog post Issue 7 Happy Ending Contributors *Stephanie Wunderlich *Barbara Yelin *Ulli Lust *Larissa Bertonasco *claire Lenkova *Carolin Löbbert *Maria Luisa Witte *Nora Krug *Almuth Ertl *Ludmilla Bartscht *Anne Vagt *Katia Fouquet *Sophia Martineck *Nina Pagalies *Kathy Stangl Official blog posts Issue 8 Familiensilber (Family Silver) Contributors Cover by Sophia Martineck *Larissa Bertonasco *Almuth Ertl *Catherine Gschwendtner *claire Lenkova *Carolin Löbbert *Ulli Lust *Nina Pagalies *Anne Vagt *Maria Luisa Witte *Stephanie Wunderlich *Barbara Yelin Official Blog post Issue 9 Reineke F. (frei nach Goethe) / Goethe's "Reynard the Fox" :"Reynard the Fox" deals with power, violence, guilt, intrigue, injustice and lies. It is about greed, ambition, fickleness, cowardice, stupidity and deceitfulness. Reynard is both a repelling and fascinating subject. Like its predecessors, this issue of SPRING is a narratively creative experiment in which each illustrator has enjoyed their own freedom of interpretation. Each of the 12 artists has reworked one chapter of Goethe's work. With English subtitles. Contributors Cover by Romy Blümel *Sophia Martineck *Nina Pagalies *Anne Vagt *marialuisa *Katrin Stangl *Romy Blümel *Ludmilla Bartscht *Katharina Gschwendtner *Almuth Ertl *Barbara Yelin *Stephanie Wunderlich *Carolin Löbbert Official page "Best Of" Exhibition A "Best of Spring" exhibition was held from March 8 to March 29, 2012, at Der Oberösterreichische Kunstverein (The Upper Austrian Art Association) as part of the Nextcomic Festival in Linz, Austria."'Best of SPRING' in Linz!" blog post Featured Artists: *Ludmilla Bartscht *Larissa Bertonasco *Almuth Ertl *Katharina Gschwendtner *claire Lenkova *Carolin Loebbert *Ulli Lust *Sophia Martineck *Nina Pagalies *Katrin Stangl *Anne Vagt *Maria Luisa Witte *Stephanie Wunderlich *Barbara Yelin External Links *Official Site Category:German creators Category:Publications Category:Exhibitions